A Day To Remember
by Divinity of Eternity
Summary: have you ever been kidnapped, if you have then you will know what it's like for Whitney and Pepper. First getting paired up witht the boys the like and now this. It's a shame really especially if your doing Romeo and Juliet for Drama class.R&R. TxP. WxR.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys I know it's been a while since I've put up any updates in a while it's that my computer just got fixed so it's up and running now. Anyway enjoy this new story called a Day to Remember**

* * *

It was the second semester for the Tomorrow Academy kids and everyone changed their outfit, even the magnificent Tony Stark had a wardrobe upgrade but right now let's just all focus on our 3 stars okay.

Pepper: she traded her pink dress for a new red Scottish designed dress with a white, half sleeve; cotton blouse under it. Her blouse had red threads on the collar and cuffs and the whole dress fell a few inches above her knees. If you want a better image think of Carly when she was at the meeting in the movie iFight Shelby Marx. Instead of having her black tights, she had black skinny jeans (**A/N: I know, I know I use skinny jeans a lot with Pepper but you'll get over it eventually). **Her converse, her sweet, sweet converse was something she would never give up. It was her signature look. Her hair, by the way, was darker and was half tied up and half loose with her bangs to the side.

Rhodey: now a dark purple hoodie, beige shorts and some black and white pumas. He still is the mother we know and maybe love, oh I'm just kidding we love him (maybe). His hair is slightly puffier.

Tony: Ok let's get right to the chase shall we. He has (insert color here) sneakers, blue jeans, a white t-shirt with a design print on the upper right or upper left (depending on how you see it) and then finally a blue and white vertically striped button down shirt. He paid to not to go so deep with detail. His hair is still spiky sonic.

* * *

The school day had just begun; luckily the group had the same class together. Unfortunately it was drama, and this week's project was Romeo and Juliet, it was everyone's hated play. As soon as everyone in the classroom calmed down, Ms. Daniels made her announcement.

"Alright everyone listen up, as you all know for the past 3 months we've been learning about Shakespeare and performing his most successful plays such as Hamlet, oh by the way congratulation to Mr. Stark and Ms. Potts you two did a fabulous job on that spectacular evening and because of that excellent report you two will be paired for future assignments," when Ms. Daniels said this not only did Pepper and Tony turn red, but the whole class turned to them and started to snicker and whisper, "Settle down, settle down. Anyways we are going to finish this section for this month **(A/N: of course the whole class shouted and cheered)** but we are finishing it with Romeo and Juliet and I will tell you your partners as soon as I can find my list." A whole bunch boos and teeth sucking we're heard throughout the whole classroom but unfortunately she found her list.

"Ah here we go, Happy Hogan with Piper Monroe,"

"Alright, that's awesome" Happy shouted to nearly the whole class

"Ugh, Kill me" Piper stated

"Next, Ms. Stane and Mr. Rhodes you two will be paired up" Above him, Rhodey heard Pepper and Tony snickering at him.

"What are you two laughing about, are you forgetting that the both of you are paired up for the rest of the year" He whispered furiously

"Yeah but at least I don't need a bucket to catch all my saliva from drooling over Pepper"

"What are you talking about I don't need a bucket?"

"No, no Rhodey's right. He needs a whole tub" Pepper included. Tony and Pepper began to chuckle quietly, but loud enough for the teacher to hear them

"And just what is so funny about this play, Mr. and Mrs. Stark I mean Potts"

"Nothing Miss. D" they chorused together

"Ha she thinks you two are married"

"Please teacher's that all the time, and if they don't do that to you then you're a teacher's pet, and I wouldn't be shocked by that" Pepper whispered back

"She has point you know." Tony said supporting her but Rhodey just rolled his eyes. He knew Sir Genius and the Energizing Bunny were in love with each other, in fact everyone knew it except those two. "Love Birds" he muttered, luckily Tony and Pepper didn't here or else something would happen to him.

* * *

After Class Whitney caught up with Pepper to talk to her:

"I can't believe I got paired up with Rhodey," Whitney said in an excited tone, "I mean, not that I care or anything" she turned her voice back to normal

"Well believe it sweetie you are, and it sounds to me like you're happy about it" Pepper said

"And like you're not happy to be with your beloved Tony"

"He's not my beloved Tony, Whitney"

"Oh please you always drool over him and he is always trying to kiss you whether you or him notice it or not."

"He does not, trust me I know when a boy is trying to kiss me" Whitney rolled her eyes but just went Pepper's theory. She knew that Pepper and Tony were in love, she just wished that they both knew.

After School Pepper, Tony, Whitney, and Rhodey we're all going to the factory (that place outside of the lab) and study there that is until the girls got kidnapped…

* * *

**A/N: I know I know it was a short chapter but I thought I did well. Anyhow please review and tell me if I did anything wrong.**

** ~Starmiem97**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Updated my powerful demanded it's the new chapter to (drum roll) that's right this story. Anyhow please read review and read again if you want. **

**NOW ON TO THE SHOW- I MEAN PROGRAM- I MEAN**

**OH JUST START READING THE DAMN THING.**

* * *

"Would you hurry up, you're slow" Tony yelled at Rhodey as they entered the lab

"Well for your information, never mind way to out of breath" Rhodey tried to say as he took enormous gulps of air. Hey, who could blame him they just ran from their school to their house, it was a long travel but they managed. From above, the chair where Rhodey usually sits comes down and he sits there. Tony runs to the computer and types in a whole bunch of computer numbers

"What are you doing" Rhodey asked

"I'm looking for Pepper's signal, that's what. You should be getting the coordinates any second now. Ha, I found them" While Tony was in triumph, Rhodey was confused and when one is confused they are most likely to ask questions

"But I thought that Pepper left her cell at home and Whitney's cell broke because of her massive texting" he stated in a matter-of-fact tone. However, Tony was already in the Iron Man armor so he had to tell Rhodey about it in there.

"It's rather personal why I was able to track her down easily" his voice was Iron Man's voice

"And it's personal because"

"Look would just give the coordinates so I can find them." His voice was his own voice now

"Did you guys make-out?" Rhodey asked jokingly

"Yes I mean no, can you please just give me the location before I have to come back and kick your butt instead." He was getting really annoyed with his friend's frequent questioning.

"Okay calm down I was only joking, the location, well the same where you, Gene, and Pepper got kidnapped. I heard that you and Pepper did some pretty interesting things in there."

"GIVE IT A REST ALREADY" if wasn't going to be carved on stoned, then Tony was engrave it on every single block in the world stating, "I hate Rhodey" and then eventually on the moon. Over the communication he could hear him laughing is ass up.

* * *

_With Whitney and Pepper_

I sit there impatiently, playing with the necklace Tony had given me, and it was a lady bug form. Except unlike a normal one, this lady bug was pink instead of red but the spots were still black; he knew me to will. The chain was black but the whole thing in total, looked well on me. I clutched the lady bug and hoped he would come quickly. I then grew angry and impatient.

"Oh you have no idea who you're messing with, yeah my dad is a FBI agent and her dad is basically where you got your weapons," Whitney hit me in the ribs with her elbow, which really hurt. She gave me that 'shut up' look that everyone would give me if I spoke too much or too far, I honestly hated that look.

"Fine, fine I'll shut up. But it's not like I'm wrong." All of a sudden a shattered glass fell like Snow from above, it was Iron Man.

"Attention criminals, you're toast" someone has to really tell him to stop saying those lame banters. All at once the fight begins, Tony starts beating them up, Whitney goes to be Madam Mask, and I well I… I pick up one of the weapons that these bum heads took from the vault and begin shooting. Luckily I pretty fast so these guys can't hurt me. All of a sudden another Iron Man suit comes, in must be Rhodey in the suit, he is sometimes the reason why I don't want to get in the Iron Man Suit sometimes, only sometimes. All of sudden there was this big flash and all the bad guys had disappeared but we weren't in Manhattan. I think we shrunk or everything else just grew. All of sudden a tall beautiful women appears above us. Wait a second these are not the clothes had on or on everybody else. For some strange reason Whitney and I had white flower texture dresses, and Tony and Rhodey were wearing the same thing except they had pants and shirts. Anyhow like I was saying before this woman who has wings pops out of nowhere and says

"Hello dear ones, my name is Queen Clarion and I welcome you to Pixie Hollow" Now I was freaked out a lot.

* * *

**BUM  
BUM  
BUM**

**BUM!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Well there you have chapter 2 and by the way it's kinda of like a crossover but it's really not so don't get confused. Please review and stuff bye.**


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note: Okay listen People, humans, dimwits, smartasses, bastards, bitches, dogs, cats, fans, groupies, and aliens, lol I am just kidding; I AM ONLY GOING TO UPLAOD ONE LAST THING UNTIL MY STORIES GET ATLEAST 15 REVIEWS. Look I know it may sound shallow, but I go through a lot of trouble to get you guys these stories. I push all my homework until late in night, I lie to mom telling her I did do it or that I have to use the computer to do my homework when I'm actually; I'm actually falling behind just slightly in school but I'm working really hard to manage both things, because I love to writing but I also like to do good in school. AND NO I AM NOT MAD WHATSOEVER; I'm actually writing this in a normal and calm full pace. Look peeps, all I'm asking is for a tiny bit more of appreciation for my stories, and especially all I go through to get them during school times and the load of homework they give me. (Ego in 5…4…3…2…) I don't care if a lot of people from other countries reading them, what matters is that they tell me their opinion so that can I improve at it, and make it better for you guys to enjoy. And remember I am so not pissed, I'm just asking okay. Anyhow this message does not apply to my pen pal who is constantly reviewing my stories, girl you know who you are.**

**Just before I go, I know most of you probably all of you are going to be like**

"**Well, be happy we even read your story"**

"**Yeah, don't go hating because people don't want to review your dumbass stories" trust me I've received PMS on here because of it.**

"**Be glad you get people to make comments." **

**So please, please please please tell me if you got offended by this and I will delete it from here. But just so you know I meant this in the nicest way possible that it would make the possible impossible again. Okay so please do get pissed or mad, and then start booing me to don't ever do that again okay. I just want people to be very content with my stories; so remember I want at least 15 reviews per story and at least 4 per chapter okay fine I'll do 3 per chapter. ~McKayla out ya'll **


End file.
